


Deal

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [6]
Category: Fallout 4, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, bill is in third person pov, bill is... violent..., dipper and bill shenanigans, dipper in first person pov, dipper just goes with it, i probably wont pick it up again, sorry - Freeform, this is unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Dipper wakes up 200 years after the end of the world, with only two goals: Avenge his sister's death, and rescue her daughter Andromeda from the people who took her.Dipper is in over his head. As he's dying, he realizes his only chance of saving his niece lays in the hands of his worst enemy.This is unfinished and probably will remain that way, I'm just sharing what I did write so it doesn't go to waste.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So none of this is really edited? There shouldn't be any spelling errors (though I could be wrong) but I didn't really go over the scenes for quality control.

October 23, 2077, the year everything changed. I was in the Commonwealth, visiting my sister's family. Her newborn daughter surprisingly had something in common with me. Like the Big Dipper on my forehead, she had a constellation on her back.   
  
Andromeda. Andy, for short. I was in love the moment I saw her, wrapped up in one of Mabel's many hand knitted blankets. She had a thin layer of dark brown hair like her mother and I, with the light blue eyes of her father.   
  
I knew her for all of three hours before the unthinkable happened. The news report fell silent and the screen turned to static. Next thing I knew Mabel grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my dazed stupor. The vault was freezing. It was a nice day, warm for October. We were going to spend time at the park...   
  
Mabel cried when she thought of our family-- did they hit Oregon? What about California? I wanted to cry too but I pushed it all back. I hugged Mabel close before we stepped into the pods. The last time we would ever hug each other again. I should have known they were cryogenic stasis pods after seeing the ones in Ford's bunker.   
  
If I'd just been smarter... if I knew what would happen in this vault-tec nightmare... we should have braved the fallout.   
  
I literally felt something break inside of my chest when that man shot her and the scientist ripped Andy from her mother's dead arms.   
  
"Mabel, Mabel..." I sobbed when I finally escaped from my pod. She was frozen solid even after I opened her pod. She didn't look right in that vault suit.   
  
I don't know how long I stayed there, clinging to her frozen corpse, but when my tears dried and the sobs subsided my entire body felt numb from the cold. I promised her before I left that I would find Andy. I promised myself I would find the bastard who killed her and repay him in kind.

* * *

 

"I don't even know what a synth is!" I cried. The woman sneered and poked me with the baton again. My throat was raw from screaming and my muscles wouldn't stop twitching by the time they finished and dumped me in a cell.   
  
"Hello?" A girl's voice called quietly. "Are you okay?" I swallowed roughly and grabbed the bars of my cell, pulling myself into a sitting position.   
  
"Not really," I replied, my voice a soft whisper.   
  
"My name is Amelia Stockton."   
  
"I really wish I could say it's nice to meet you. I'm Dipper Pines. What is this place?"   
  
"They call it the compound," she said. "They torture people if they think they're synths. But I'm not a Synth, and I bet you aren't either."   
  
"What even is a Synth?" I asked. "They said I was one too, but I've never heard of them."   
  
"Really?" She sounded surprised. "Synths are a big topic in commonwealth these days."   
  
"I was in a vault, vault 111, until two days ago. Covenant was the first sign of people I've seen since I left."   


* * *

 

It was an unbearable agony like I'd never experienced before. Not even the aftermath of my short time being possessed by a masochistic geometric nightmare was this bad. If I had anything in my stomach it would have come up when I glanced at the gash raking down my side. Blood oozed steadily out of me and onto the ground below. Nothing I could do would fix this.  
  
"It c-can't end like this... Mabel..." bitter tears stung my eyes. I was a failure. I haven't even come close to rescuing Andromeda from her kidnappers. I wanted nothing more than to pinch myself awake and realize it was dream. Walk into the kitchen and see Mabel drinking coffee, Andromeda still asleep in her room, and forget this ever happened.  
  
Mabel would be so disappointed in me. I hated myself for my weakness.  
  
Wait... geometric nightmare. There was still something I could do. It was a long shot, but if it worked... Ford said Bill wouldn't be truly destroyed. He would eventually regenerate over time. He would have had a lot of time in the last two centuries to regenerate.  
  
I had nothing to write with except for the blood pooling beneath me. With my cold, shaking hand, I gathered my blood on my fingers and began to draw a rough circle. My memory of the image and the ritual was crystal clear in my mind.  
  
I was starting to feel numb and tired by the time I finished. Already it felt like he was watching me, but I had to let go of the voice of reason screaming at me to stop. If I didn't do this now I wouldn't have the strength to do it at all.  
  
"T-Triangulum ent-tangulum. Veneforis dom-dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"  
  
I choked on the words as they left my mouth. They were heavy on my tongue like lead, and I could taste the corruption leaking off of them. A terrible pain seized my stomach and sent stinging waves of convulsions up my esophagus. I thought for a moment I was going to be sick, but instead of blood and stomach acid, more words poured from my lips.  
  
“Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!”  
  
I fell forward, coughing up yet more blood and gasping for air. I was terrified but relieved when I pushed myself up and saw the grayscale wash out all colors. That laugh, I hadn't missed it at all, and that shape, unfolding itself from nothing.  
  
I did it. I can't believe I did it. Step one was a success. Now I just needed to convince him to make the deal.  
  
Bill Cipher, in all his triangular glory, stretched his arms far above his head and took in the scenery.  
  
"Ahahahahahah! FINALLY! It's been YEARS since I've had an eye on this-- Pine Tree?"  
  
I blinked away the bleary feeling in my eyes. What did one say to a demon they helped destroy?  
  
"Yeah, it's b-been a while, huh?"  
  
"I'll say! The years haven't treated you well at all, kid!" Bill laughed, maybe twirling his cane, I couldn't quite be sure. "Say, that's not supposed to be visible, is it?" I assumed he meant what looked like maybe my hip bone. I didn't want to look, I might be ill again.  
  
"So, what possible reason could my old pal have for calling me back to this dimension?"  
  
"The same thing others summon you for. I want to make a deal."  
  
"A deal? A DEAL WITH ME?" The demon laughed. "I don't think so, kid!"  
  
"But- why not?"  
  
"See, I'm usually pretty happy when I'm summoned into this realm. But I recall your family ERASING ME FROM EXISTENCE a few hundred years ago!" His body flashed red. "Do you know how long it takes to regenerate your ENTIRE BEING?" A bright yellow door popped into existence against the colorless interior of the sewer. "I don't normally walk out on a deal in the making but I want nothing to do with you Pines anymore."  
  
Well this isn't going the way I envisioned it. I had been hoping the irony would be enough to catch his attention. I would have to resort to plan B.  
  
"Bill, please! I need your help! You're my only hope!" Bill stopped, and turned back around, leaning forward with his weight balanced against his cane. Despite his lack of a mouth I could tell he was grinning. “I’ll-- I’ll do anything, please.”  
  
"You begging so nicely has earned you the right to state your case, Pine Tree. I'm listening." The door swung shut. His mood swings certainly hadn't changed over the years.  
  
"Mabel is dead. When... when the bombs fell I was visiting her family. In the chaos we were swept into the vault and frozen in experimental cryogenic pods... I woke up and... he shot her, and kidnapped her daughter. I tried to find her but I..."  
  
"But you were too weak on your own!" He chuckled. "I'm starting to see where I come in, but what do you have that might make it worthwhile? After all the trouble you caused me it'll be a steep price."  
  
"I'm willing to give you anything, whatever you want, if you avenge my sister and save my niece."  
  
Bill's eye lit up and he rubbed his hands together. "Anything?"  
  
"I don't care what you want from me."  
  
"Even if I demanded your SOUL?"  
  
"It's yours if you want it."  
  
Bill doubled over, laughing so hard tears spilled from his eye.  
  
"You're serious! Oh man, this is great. I actually never would have seen this coming. Lucky for you, I don't actually deal in souls."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"I haven't been summoned in over two hundred years, kid, it's driving me crazy. Those bombs wiped out most of my windows too, so I can't even keep an eye on the place. I need someone to replace them and get my name out there again. You're probably the only one who knows who I am now, so it's going to have to be you. You get to become my loyal subject for the rest of your natural born lifespan."  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my natural lifespan is looking a lot shorter than I thought..."  
  
"Really? You don't look 97!"  
  
97? Was Bill saying I lived that long? With an injury like this, he had to be lying. In a world like this how could anyone live that long?  
  
"You insult me, Pine Tree! What kind of demon would I be if I can't keep my pawns alive? Once you shake on it I can fix you up good as new!"  
  
"Then you'll help me find Mabel's killer and save my niece?"  
  
"You got it! I help you avenge Star's murder and save her kid, and you belong to me until the date of your death, doing anything and everything I ask of you." Bill extended his arm and blue fire erupted from his palm.  
  
"Deal." I grasped his hand and shivered as the magic flames wrapped around my hand. I silenced the voice in my head telling me I made a mistake. There was no other option.  
  
"Get some rest, Pine Tree, I have some work to do." I wanted to ask what he meant but I found myself unable to keep my eyes open. The sensation of falling was the last thing I felt for a long time.   


* * *

 

"Oh wow, you really did a number on yourself, Pine Tree," Bill gasped. Pain didn't normally bother him, but even this was a bit much to wake up to. Lucky for him, Bill was actually very good at healing broken bodies. Melding the torn flesh and bone back into the shape of a person was as easy as snapping a finger.  
  
It would be, at least, if he hadn't used all of his energy regenerating himself after being wiped out of existence for roughly twenty years. Reaching across time and space to recapture every lost piece of himself took more energy than he could replenish, without anyone summoning him. The best he could do was knock Dipper out and take over his body. Bill's natural regeneration factor would keep him from expiring before his time.  
  
Now that he belonged to Bill, there were several benefits for the demon to exploit, such as possession whenever he was asleep, or more importantly at the moment, the ability to channel magic through his body. Otherwise, he would have been out of luck. He better appreciate the things he was going to do for him.  
  
A little twist here, reroute some neurons there... "Oh, this is nice." Everything he saw through his borrowed eyes was a shade of yellow. Nice, but impractical. He switched the signals and the colors righted themselves-- maybe a little lighter than usual, but he had perfect vision now. Anything less and he wouldn't be able to see Bill when he was awake.   


"Oh wow, you really did a number on yourself, Pine Tree," Bill gasped. Pain didn't normally bother him, but even this was a bit much to wake up to. Lucky for him, Bill was actually very good at healing broken bodies. Melding the torn flesh and bone back into the shape of a person was as easy as snapping a finger.   
  
It would be, at least, if he hadn't used all of his energy regenerating himself after being wiped out of existence for roughly twenty years. Reaching across time and space to recapture every lost piece of himself took more energy than he could replenish, without anyone summoning him. The best he could do was knock Dipper out and take over his body. Bill's natural regeneration factor would keep him from expiring before his time.   
  
Now that he belonged to Bill, there were several benefits for the demon to exploit, such as possession whenever he was asleep, or more importantly at the moment, the ability to channel magic through his body. Otherwise, he would have been out of luck. He better appreciate the things he was going to do for him.   
  
A little twist here, reroute some neurons there... "Oh, this is nice." Everything he saw through his borrowed eyes was a shade of yellow. Nice, but impractical. He switched the signals and the colors righted themselves-- maybe a little lighter than usual, but he had perfect vision now. Anything less and he wouldn't be able to see Bill when he was awake.   
  
  
Bill grinned when the woman unlocked Pine Tree's cage. Over night, he’d settled into the corner of the cell, waiting for the body to heal. He was in no danger of bleeding out anymore, but he would need at least another full day of rest to recover fully. In the meantime, that didn’t mean Bill couldn't have a little fun. He effortlessly climbed to his feet, leaning back against the rough brick, grinning.

“Good morning, doc,” he purred, dodging the morning tranquilizer and lurching forward before she could load another. She swore loudly, stumbling back too slowly to avoid him. His hands wrapped around her throat, not enough to cut off all oxygen, but enough to make her choke her when their momentum caused her back to crash into the railing behind them.   
  
"Pine Tree isn't home right now, but I'll gladly take a message!" He laughed, pressing his thumbs into her esophagus and holding them there.

  
“You-- I knew you weren’t human!” She choked out, squirming to free herself. “Help!” Her pathetic wheezes would never reach the guards outside. She was an idiot for approaching alone, even if Pine Tree was supposed to be dead, or close to it.   
  
"Oh, he's real as real can be, the same idiot I knew two hundred years ago." Bill released the pressure on her throat and used one hand to stroke her hair gently for a moment. "You did a remarkable job breaking him apart for me, but I never wanted that." He tightened his fingers in her tangled gray hair and yanked her closer. "I don't like to share my things with strangers. Seeing as how he belongs to me, I have to take care of him." He dropped her to the floor. "And break anyone who hurts him without my permission."   
  
Fire erupted in his palms and set her alight. She screamed and writhed in pain on the floor. Bill only laughed as he spread more fire to everyone and everything in this place.   


* * *

 

I woke with a groan. My head was pounding and the rest of my body ached. It was better than the pain I was in from before. I rubbed my ears as I sat up. There was a staticky humming coming from something that made them itch.   
  
Where exactly was I? I was no longer in the room where I drew the summoning circle. I was actually lying on something semi-soft in a well lit room. The windows weren't boarded up like in every other building so far, letting sunlight hit my face.   
  
Evidence of Bill was nowhere in sight but he had to show himself sooner or later. How had he moved me from the sewers? Unless... that was all some weird dream? I lifted the unfamiliar fabric of the shirt I didn't remember wearing and grimaced when I saw the huge scar under my ribs extending down to my hip. So it had been real after all.   
  
My bag was sitting innocently a few feet away in an armchair. I reached for it, digging through the junk inside until I found one of my bottled waters. I didn't feel overly dehydrated, but the water felt nice on my dry throat.   
  
"MORNING PINE TREE!"   
  
I shrieked and dropped the empty plastic bottle. Somehow, despite being awake, I could see him lounging on the windowsill, snickering at my reaction. After all these years my voice was still kind of high and squeaky when I was startled, and by his reaction, I had a bad feeling it would probably happen a lot.   
  
"This is going to be so much fun," he said. It was definite going to happen a lot. "Now that you're no longer bleeding to death, I think it's time to go over what exactly being my servant entails!"   
  
Any lingering doubts were certainly unfounded now. Bill gestured for me to take a seat and I did, after moving my bag to the floor. The chair sagged further than I expected. An earthy scent tickled my nose.   
  
"While you were out, I healed those wounds of yours and added a few extra features." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'm sure you've noticed that we aren't in the mindscape, but you can see me with perfect clarity. I did a little rewiring of your optic nerves so you can see me all the time."   
  
'Oh, great, 'I thought. I always wanted to know exactly where Bill was every second of the day for the rest of my life. At least I could see better. I never needed glasses before but I could see more detail now than I did... however long ago I summoned him.   
  
"You also might have noticed that humming sound in your ears. That," he said proudly, "is a once in a trillion year gift that no other sack of flesh in this miserable dimension has ever been given."   
  
He paused. I waited for him to elaborate.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well what? I--" a sudden shift in temperature brought attention to my hand and I jumped to my feet, shaking my hand. A jagged layer of ice was creeping up my arm. "Bill, what is-- is this MAGIC?!"   
  
I looked at him, panic clearly written on my face, and was blinded by a flash. Bill had a camera in his hands, and a tear in his eye.   
  
"That was better than I expected!"   
  
"You... how..."   
  
"Disappointing affinity, but priceless reaction. I was hoping you'd catch on fire!"   
  
I was hopelessly lost. I had magic now, apparently. The humming in my ears and the ice crawling up my arm proved it. How did I turn it off?   
  
"I got this kid, it's going to be a while before you can control it yourself." Bill did something with his hands that made the ice stop and it melted away a second later. The humming also slowed to a quieter buzz.   
  
"Why did you give me magic?"   
  
"I can't really use it when I possess a body unless that body has the ability to use it itself. You humans have a great magical potential because creatures from your dimension can't access it properly, which allows to build up in your systems. A horrible defect really. I almost feel sorry for you. Rewiring your brain to access that potential was as easy as flicking on a switch in the very back of your fleshy brain, and that allows me to do whatever I need while in your body. I will be borrowing it, by the way. You do belong to me after all."   
  
God, what have I signed myself up for? This is all for Mabel and Andromeda. I just have to remember that.   
  
"You're taking this surprisingly well Pine Tree. No, 'you can't have my body!' or 'I don't belong to you!'?" I shook my head. "Are you feeling okay up there? I might have fudged the wiring at the end there." He stretched his arm out and started poking my forehead. His hand passed through my skull, which I found very unnerving.   
  
"Well I do feel marginally less upset about possession than I would have before." The mere thought of possession used to make my anxiety act up like crazy. Now, not so much.   
  
"Hmm, it'll probably wear off eventually! Although considering the circumstances, you're pretty lucky! Anyway, don't worry about the magic for now. At the moment it's only going to be useful when I take over your body. Your brain hasn't gotten used to the new sense it has control over. Eventually I'll teach you use it yourself. There are things I need you to do that even I can't with my own magic."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Oh you know," he waved his hand in a circular motion. "Blood magic, Necromancy, things that require a self sacrifice of flesh and blood."   
  
"Uhh..." I furrowed my brow with worry. "Okay…?”

* * *

 

I stopped halfway through the door, my eyes widening as I saw the pile of corpses in the middle of the settlement. They were ripped to shreds, arms and legs and heads separated from torsos, intestines spilling from the grotesque pile of carnage.   
  
"Do you like it? I made it just for you, to commemorate our new partnership!" The demon floated above the corpses. "Don't worry, they were all guilty!"   
  
I couldn't look away. On one level I was so horrified, but these people had tortured me and potentially hundreds of other innocent people to their deaths. I swallowed the bile in my throat and tore my eyes from the grizzly scene, glancing at my hands instead.   
  
"You did that with my hands?"   
  
"Sure did! By the way, you're going to have to do something about those useless fleshy noodles you call arms." He zoomed closer and poked through my arm with his cane. I could almost feel him passing through me like static prickling my skin.   
  
"It’s so hard to rip someone limb from limb with your abysmal muscle mass.” My stomach lurched.

* * *

 

"Deacon, I need Intel."   
  
"You don't recognize him?" 'Deacon' whistled. "This is the kid who saved Stockton’s daughter. Not only that, he killed Kellogg. Rumor has it he's a vengeful specter returned from the grave to wreak havoc on those who wronged him, on account of what he did to covenant." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis. Desdemona rolled her eyes and the Synth made a noise of disgust. I wasn't a vengeful specter, per se, but I certainly did return from the dead.   
  
"I am uncomfortable with how much you seem to know about me," I finally admitted. "Amelia really did get away?"   
  
"Made it home in mostly one piece. She even convinced her dad to hire some mercs to come rescue you."

  
"How touching," Bill snorted. "I bet they loved the little surprise we left behind."

* * *

 

"You're a Synth, right?"

"Deacon already told you about me."

”No, I could hear it. Synths have a different… uh, you ever have that humming in your ear when in a silent room? Synths make the sort of buzzing sound, it’s from the component in your head. Humans don’t make that noise at all.”

Glory looked at me like I grew a second head in front of her.

“This is some sort of joke, isn’t it?” She said. “You and Deacon are trying to trick me.”

“Swear on my life. I have very sensitive ears.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's Railroad name would have been 'Evergreen'.
> 
> Ford was supposed to be alive as a Ghoul in Oregon.
> 
> Dipper and Bill would use the Railroad to reach the Institute. Dipper would end up killing Andromeda taking out th Institute and giving the child synth version of her to the Railroad to raise while he did Bill's bidding across the planet.


End file.
